


too soon

by exhaustedpillow



Series: like i need u [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A bit taeyong!centric, Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Can be read as stand alone, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heartbreak, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'll add more tags later, Im still thinking to let this as prequel only or just continue everything here, M/M, Modern!Hogwarts, One-Sided Attraction, currently minor!yuwin, im sorry idk their ship name, mentions of sichengjaehyun, mentions of wayv members, minor!sichengjaehyun, more character to add, more confirmed rs to come, more to come ofc, sad!Taeyong, seemingly one sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 14:58:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exhaustedpillow/pseuds/exhaustedpillow
Summary: If Taeyong is the moon, he’d like to think that Jaehyun is the black sun.Hot, rash and exotic. Enticing and addictive. Just as red as his House, Jaehyun is the embodiment of disturbingly bright sun, both warms and scorches the souls who have fallen under his spells.It’s unfortunate that Taeyong is one of the tortured soul.





	too soon

**Author's Note:**

> Modern!Hogwarts AU, meaning there gonna be fully functioning electronics and internet. I'd believe that it's just unlikely that the ignorance of the muggle world's appliances run that deep. I fixed and added some parts, as I wrote the original half-asleep. I was horrified at the quality of my work the next day and just now I have time to fix it. Well, English isn't my first language and I have no beta reader so please bear with any grammar mistakes you might spot. Thank you!

**PROLOGUE**

.

_ **There's no light that has never been exposed to the darkness.** _

.

.

.

it hurts.

the shame, the disappointment, the humiliation-

the _Love_

they're blended up into a poison which spread into his veins.

and Merlin, it _**burns**_.

Taeyong wishes he can undo this, this love spell he’s deeply enchanted. Like a dream, a wishful thought of the future.

Had he known he’d fallen this deep, he’d never agree to attending that blasted tea party ten years ago. Probably then, he’d be spared of knowing him. Logically, it’s probably impossible, with the pureblood families, foreign or not, tend to stick together. Thousand years of traditions are hard to get rid of after all. But at least he’d hoped they won’t be acquainted this deeply. This intimately.

Taeyong tightens his grip on the phone he was holding as he sped down to the dungeon. One of the safe places he knew he won’t be judged, even amidst the strangers he doesn’t familiar with aside of their names. No matter what the old generation folks said, Slytherin takes care of their own kin. Whatever happens within the wall of the dungeon, stays in the wall of the dungeon. They looked after each other, regardless the age, background and bloodline. Someone’s problem will become everyone’s if she or he decides to share it.

It’s the first oath anyone has to take when they step into the common room.

Distinctly, he still remembers when the sorting hat touched his small, eleven years old head.

_“Ohh, another Lee’s. Fascinating… Such an old line, but has quite the diversity of heirs eh.” Goosebumps broke onto his skin as he felt the sorting hat dug deeper into himself. “You’re kind, loyal and hard working. Your earnest heart is more than enough to put you in Hufflepuff...” _

_Small Taeyong’s heart stirred at the mention of the yellow house. He knew it’s still a good house, none of the houses were bad in fact, but Johnny is sorted into Slytherin and Yuta is still wavering between Ravenclaw and Slytherin to choose. What if he’s sorted into Hufflepuff while Yuta is sorted into Ravenclaw? Both Johnny and Yuta are going to be alone in their respective houses and it would be hard to protect his friends-_

_Oh right. He could choose his house. _

_However, before he could voice out his request, the sorting hat continued._

_“It’d be such a waste though, to put you in Hufflepuff. They won’t unlock your deepest potential, little Lee. Thoughtful with unwavering, deep loyalty with potential leadership skill and passionate ambition. Fast thinking and clever, potent magic core, not to mention the blood you carry now… I’d say, SLYTHERIN!”_

Years have gone so fast after that.

Yuta ended up in Slytherin, much to the relief of Johnny and Taeyong. They stick together as they adopt other brothers within their house. Ten and Taeyong clicked instantly, much to the amusement of Johnny. They also picked up several others outside their house, yet just as loyal as their own. Doyoung, Kun, Taeil, _Jaehyun_-

His heart constricted at the mere reminder of his name.

He feels strange gazes with unbidden curiosity follows him as he crosses the stairs. People murmur his name, most probably questioning his haphazard attire, or the apparent distraught on his face. He’s no stranger with people staring at him, for his face, his build, or for the family name he has. He’s graced with excellent face and slender body. Sharp jaw and wide clear eyes, with golden ratio face and unblemished, supple fair skin, he’s often equated to a comic character by his muggle-born mates. Combines with his old money background, people put him as one of the most sought, most talked about males in his year.

It doesn’t help that he likes to dye his hair to absurd, sometimes daring colors. He starts this hobby of his when he’s in his fourth year. It started as a prank from Yuta, who spelt his shampoo to turn his hair into white. It’s probably due to the still uncontrolled magic, or Yuta’s simply just _that_ good, that the white dye actually looked like fresh, fallen snow and stayed for a whole week, even when Doyoung and Kun casted the dye-removal. _Twice_. When they dye finally washed off, he started to properly dye his hair into other colors and made it as his side hobby.

That’s also when people gave him his first nickname.

The moon.

He’s like a moon, beautiful and alluring, as he shines like a fallen angel in the darkness of the night, oh so seductive until you could do nothing but heed his request, and like a true moon, he would still unreachable to anyone.

All of his friends, snorted at the narrative their fellow wizard students spread around. They endlessly teased him for months, even the younglings they had taken under their wings giggled when Kun teased him.

But alas, the hyperbole tale is true in a way. With his House’s fame ((even after all these years)), his default blank expression and the fact that he’s always surrounded by more if not equally intimidating friends, no one actually is brave enough to open a small conversation with him. Even when he’s not around his friends, he’s actually really shy and a bit wary amidst stranger. There’s way too many impure encounter where people just want to use him for his family’s name. Hence he acquired the title of unreachable for anyone.

Anyone but Jaehyun.

Jaehyun, the same Jaehyun who would show his dimpled smile whenever he unconsciously fixes the Jung’s heir messed up hair.

If Taeyong is the moon, he’d like to think that Jaehyun is the black sun.

_His_ black sun.

Hot, rash and exotic. Enticing and addictive. He is admired, loved, desired by many.

Just as red as his House, Jaehyun is the embodiment of disturbingly bright sun, both warms and scorches the souls who have fallen under his spells. As one of the precious children of the Jung’s family, he's a very loved prince, unbelievably gentle and wise for his age yet underneath the soft demeanor, bubbling intense competitiveness, power and intelligence. His achievement as the youngest Quidditch captain in Hogwarts history while maintaining his impeccable grades is nothing but a speck of potential of what he can be, what he _will_ be, when he’s truly mature.

It’s unfortunate that Taeyong is one of the tortured soul.

He’s seen his fair share of beautiful men and women in his life. Half-veela or human, he had charmed some, befriended some and but never bedded anyone, for he never feels enough desire of his partner to fulfill his sexual urges.

Never enough, compared to _him_.

Is anyone will ever be enough though?

When he finally near the dungeon’s entrance, his phone vibrates with a new notification.

_“I’m sorry hyung, I didn’t notice your message. Sicheng suddenly wanted to fly and play around so we have to reschedule our dinner hyung. And I don’t think I can join this week’s outing either. You know how he is when Yuta-hyung is around. Cover for me, hyung? Please?”_

His phone’s screen shows him the reason of his miseries with crystal clarity. The audacity of this… this boy. He literally sent the message two days ago and just now he replied to him?? And no one, **no one**, ever miss the group’s outing night, aside of the occasional detention and illness.

Does Jaehyun even remember that this weekend is his mother’s death anniversary?

Why that boy ranks higher than all of us, Jaehyun? Higher than _us_?

(Higher than _me_?)

Merlin, he should've known better.

His tears fall when he’s finally inside the safety of the common room. The tears left warm trails as he let down all his walls. Letting himself to be vulnerable and normal, casting aside the cold, intimidating face that he has always worn outside.

Pretty, petty, pity little boy should stick to his herd lest he's being wolfed down by the big bad wolf.

A very tempting wolf, yet a wolf nonetheless.

It’s just within his luck that the common room is almost empty save for some students. He vaguely feels someone pat his shoulder with a promise to send additional hot chocolate and some cake and ice cream from the kitchen as he walks to his room. 

Wait, additional?

His eyes zeroes to the sad bundle that’s currently occupying his bed.

Oh, _Yuta_.

Taeyong silently walks toward his house’s Quidditch captain and falls into the warm hug Yuta offers. Together, laying on the bed, they offer each other comfort they desperately seek. If Taeyong outwardly looks like a wreck, Yuta’s even worse.

Years of pining, chasing, and almost being accepted, in the end, he’s played by his love interest.

Taeyong sighs at their fate. Is it truly his fault in the end?

Sicheing is nice and very smart, come from a good, upstanding pureblood family and extremely talented and handsome boy. He sports this aristocratic features that no one can resist. Well, all of his friends have the same features as well, with their background and or upbringing ensuring that. But Sicheng’s leans more to the delicate side. The way he struggled with the language when he came here was adorable as well. If not for the blue tie he uses, anyone would think that he’s a slytherin, as he’s so ferocious to protect and defend his friends.

It’s not surprising that Jaehyun, sooner or later will fall for Sicheng as well. They’re all within in the same circle after all.

Are the attentions only a product of his delusion? A mere false hope born from his longing? The desire which turned out hasn't completely squashed down like it should be? He thought that it was him who had control over the situation. That he's over _Jaehyun_ and he's only helping the younger because _he is_ his _hyung_.

His _most trusted_ hyung.

He remembers when he used to be the first. The first one Jaehyun ran to, whenever, whatever happened. 

Jaehyun is supposedly only his _dongsaeng_.

A dongsaeng isn’t supposed to make him feel so used now that he knew a glimpse of the truth. It looks like whenever he’s unable to reach Sicheng, he'd turn to him. The second choice. But Jaehyun has never fails to give him attention he desperately seeks. He always put his thick, cashmere sweater on him every morning that’s a little bit too cold than usual. He accompanies him to the library, where he’d fill the silence with warm touches and assurances that he’s doing great. Reminds him to eat, even as far as dragging Taeyong to the kitchen past midnight to get Taeyong the meal he misses. Sometimes, when he isn’t able to check his phone and Johnny, Yuta and Ten are unavailable in one way or another, Jaehyun would personally bring dinner into the Slytherin’s common room. Not minding the fact that Gryffindor’s dorm and Slytherin’s are quite far, excluding the detour he needs to take in order to reach the castle’s kitchen.

Sometimes Jaehyun will walk into the dungeon’s room alone, sometimes with others. He’s there when the nightmare sometimes gets too real. When his demons are too vicious and he’s too weak to push them out of his head.

It doesn’t matter. It never matters. Jaehyun is always there.

Probably it’s truly his fault anyway. To be so dependent on the younger.

"They’re so cruel…" Taeyong trails off as his eyes never stop staring at the recent post on his wizardgram’s timeline.

.

.

.

.

**winwinwin_winwin** made a post. 10.30 PM

"Thank you for accepting me."

**kunkun__** commented on this. 10.30 PM

"Sicheng…."

**princeyuta_tata** commented on this. 10.30 PM

"oh"

**jung_jaehyun** commented on this. 10.40 PM

"Anything for you."

**ddoie_doyoungie** replied to **jung_jaehyun**. 10.44 PM

"What the fuck jaehyun. When-?"

**tenten_superten **replied to **jung_jaehyun. ****10.50 PM**

“I’m so going to end both of you :) ”

.

.

**chicagoboi** sent you a message!

“Come on, both of you hop off of the bed and meet me in the common room. Tell Yuta to bring his quidditch gears. I’d rather exercised the sadness out of Yuta while Ten can accompany you cooking in the kitchen. I reckon after pouring the excess sad energy we’ll need the food.”

.

**chicagoboi** sent you a message!

“I know you read the message yongie. Don’t make me send chenle, yangyang, xiaojun and hyuck at the same time to drag both of you.”

.

**chicagoboi** sent you a message!

“I’m not kidding, these mini adorable satans are currently being tutored by ten and kun and I’m not above exploiting their voices to annoy both of you.”

.

**chicagoboi** sent you a message!

“Oh the babies demand food as well.”

.

**chicagoboi** sent you a message!

“And they want your cooking so you gotta feed them yong.”

.

He fondly sighs at the messages Johnny send him. He’s probably right, it’s better to let Yuta exhausts himself to pour out his feeling instead of letting him keep it inside. And why the mini quartet are still being tutored at this time anyway. It’s not good for their growth.

“Come on Yuts. Johnny has threatened to send the quartet if we don’t move now.”

Yuta just scoffs softly. “As if he can control them.”

“No, but he mentioned Ten and Kun so I’m not risking it.” Taeyong shrugged lightly within Yuta’s embrace. “It seems like they’re being tutored and now they’re hungry as well so I gotta cook something for them.”

“Alright-alright.” Yuta let go of his hold and both of them rise from the bed. “They won’t let us drown in our thought huh.”

“Well, they’re our friends after all.”

.

.

_My pain grew in the peace I once loved._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
